warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Rage- His Brother's Death
Apart of the Rage Series Story Most cats say that they heard Rage say he murdered his own brother... But is that story true? Did he really use his powers or teeth or claws to even make a deadly blow? Here is the true hidden story behind it all.... Ravenclaw sniffed the ground. "Antfire, since we've been exiled from ShadowClan we need new names. To hold our cover." He looked to him. Antfire was crouched down near some leaves, his yellow eyes stared blankly. "I guess so." He sounded not so sure. "Maybe Claw or Flame or Blaze!" Ravenclaw said named for himself. Antfire shook his head. "Ravenclaw, those sound...So not you." Ravenclaw's eye whisker went up. "Really? I thought they fit perfectly..." Antfire shook his head. "But what about me?" "Uh, I dunno. How about Frizzy." Ravenclaw smirked. "Ha ha very funny." Antfire made a face. Ravenclaw smirked then a twig snapped, they both turned and growled. There came out a black and white tom with blue eyes. Ravenclaw gasped. "Twig!" He snarled. "Who's Twig?" Antfire looked to Ravenclaw, still keeping a glance on the black and white cat. "My...My brother." Ravenclaw admitted. Antfire's eyes went wide. Twig smirked. "Word on the two-legplace is you've been exiled from ShadowClan. You know you can always join BloodClan." He narrowed his eyes. Ravenclaw growled. "When hedge-hogs fly!" "Stubborn stubborn little Ravenclaw." He shook his head. Ravenclaw growled. "Just leave me alone." Twig shook his head. "I'm here to fight." His claws unsheathed. "Twig, you don't want to fight me." Ravenclaw snarled. Twig rolled his eyes. "I know about your stupid powers but I want a claw to tooth fight. All the we've wanted our whole lives." He slowly nodded. Ravenclaw's nose scrunched. "No way!" Antfire laid his tail on Ravenclaw's shoulder. "You can beat him with your natrual fighting. You can fight him and win!" He encouraged. "Your friend is right," Twig reasoned. "Fight me coward." Ravenclaw unsheathed his claws and pounced on Twig. Twig slashed his belly, leaving deep, lean, scratches. Ravenclaw winced and bit his front leg and flung him, sending him skidding across the forest floor. Twig got back up to his paws, a few scrapes from some roots was all he had. "C'mon traitor! Can't you fight!" Twig taunted. Ravenclaw ran and rammed into his side, while Twig fell onto his flank Ravenclaw bit his back leg and threw him into a tree. Twig shook his head, a big bleeding bump on the top on his head. "You little!" He lunged at him. Ravenclaw fell the the ground and relized the two were tumbling down a hill. He relized it at once, the cliff was there, the one that led the to river. Ravenclaw saw the cliff at once and pushed Twig off of him and used his claws to skid himself to a stop. Twig tumbled and his front legs flew off the side of the cliff, the only thing holding himself up was his two paws. Antfire ran up and looked to Ravenclaw, seeing a few pebbles come off the cliff side. "He's dead." Antfire growled. Ravenclaw shook his head. "No! He's my brother, I can't watch him suffer!" He ran to Twig. Ravenclaw held out his paw. "Grab my paw!" He ordered. Twig held onto the cliff side with one paw and reached out to grab his brother's. "No...You are a traitor to me. I rather die than be saved by you." Twig closed his eyes. Right before Ravenclaw was about to grab onto his paw Twig let go, and he fell. He crashed right into the water, making a huge splash. Ravenclaw had tears in his eyes. "He didn't want to grab my paw. He said he rather die..." Antfire padded up. "Ravenclaw..." Ravenclaw shook his head. "No...From now on I am saying I killed him. Nobody can know that I even tried to save him." Antfire slowly nodded. "I think I know the new name for you Ravenclaw." Ravenclaw looked to Antfire. "What is it?" "Rage." LOOK OUR FOR THE NEXT STORY IN THE RAGE SERIES!!! Airplanes in the Night sky are Shooting Stars...I could really use a wish right now...